


Torches

by jennytork



Category: Supernatural, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gemini AU, Gen, Power Monkees AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: Alternate view of "Gemini", explaining who the ghost is that gave them their powers. (Crossover with my Power Monkees AU. Additional notes inside.)





	Torches

**Author's Note:**

> (There is death of an original character at the beginning of this story. When I created the PMs, I had no idea that Mike had a real life son named Jason. I named his evil cousin after one of my own cousins. Also, to list the surprise SPN character who shows up at the end would be a massive spoiler. Finally, the power physics of this universe rely very much on "Energy can not be created or destroyed". )

TORCHES

April 30, 2005

Despite everything they had gone through over the years, when it came it was relatively peaceful.

As had seemed to be happening more nad more, Jason Nesmith had found himself battling _beside_ his light-powered cousin and his three partners instead of battling _against_ them. Bunch of young punks who thought the world owed them everything cause they were metas....

Well, Jason may not have had the mysterious miracle turning back of the clock his four arch-enemies had, but he knew that the world owed nobody anything. And he would enjoy teaching these punks that.

The other four just wanted to stop them.

The battle had been fierce but short. Raw power, once again, proved no match for almost 40 years of experience. One by one, the vanquished were taken off the battlefield.

As the last one was lifted, he suddenly shoved Micky aside and prodced a gun from his waistband, aiming and firing in one swift motion.

 _"NO!"_ Jason bellowed and shoved Mike out of the way. He felt a jolt in his chest and felt himself sliding to the ground.

He wondered why his cousin looked so panicked. It was actually a terrible look on him. Jason managed a small smile at him.

Then he surrendered to the incredibly powerful urge to just sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason drifted, finding perverse pleasure in using the new abilities being a ghost gave him to tease and torment the still living.

His fire elemental powers were tying him to Earth until another took his place. And the only way that could happen was by an empowerment.

But weeks went by and turned into months, and still nothing. Nobody Jason met was right for it. Jason was getting impatient.

Finally, in October, he found himself having fun teasing some bigwig at a comic book company in New York – when he realised the bigwig had hired a ghostbuster.

Jason was very amused by this development. He hung around, studying the ghostbuster. He noticed the guy seemed – incomplete. Like he was missing half of himself, just in the way he moved – as if expecting someone to be there at his back – and often turned to speak to someone who just wasn't there.

During the day, Jason got bored. So he passed his time by reading the comic books in the process of publication. He found a character that interested him – a brand-new one.

This new hero was two people fused into one – and when they were together, they had fire elemental powers.

That very evening, the bigwig hosted a costume party. And surprise, surprise – the ghostbuster was there.

Seeing his costume was identical to the new character's, Jason grinned. This was too perfect.

Taking his chance, Jason lured the ghostbuster down the hall. Then he attacked. He forced his way inside the man's mind and whispered:

_"You will forever be what you appear to be. This is my curse and my gift."_

Then he focused all his energies.

When he felt the second consciousness join the first, Jason laughed – and blew his powers into the now merged man's body.

One fire elemental had died – and one fire elemental was now born.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jason...."

"....wha...."

"Wakey, wakey...."

"....what? ....who.... where...."

"Just relax, Jason."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alistair, Jason. And we're going to have so much _fun_ together..."

END


End file.
